Semiconductor memory devices, including flash memory, typically utilize memory cells to store data as an electrical value, such as an electrical charge or voltage. A flash memory cell, for example, includes a single transistor with a floating gate that is used to store a charge representative of a data value. Flash memory is a non-volatile data storage device that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. More generally, non-volatile memory (e.g., flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memory implemented using any of a variety of technologies) retains stored information even when not powered, as opposed to volatile memory, which requires power to maintain the stored information.
Since flash memory can only be programmed and erased a limited number of times and further, some memory commands need to be completed in a predefined amount of time (e.g., to meet qualification requirements), it is important to optimize memory management processes (e.g., command processing) to enhance performance and endurance of memory devices.